Blue Moon Theory
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: AU. Kagome came back home 5 year after being in the US. Sesshomaru to her was just her best friends bother, to others a hot sex single male. A few events have her & Sesshomaru sharing time 2g, what will the press say about this?Whats Kagomes theory of him
1. Home

Blue Moon Love

---

"What is it Inuyasha"

Inuyasha stopped his pacing and looked at Kagome "My bastard bother needs a document and I'm to go give it to him"

"Ok" Kagome didn't get why he was so upset over this, he had to run documents to his brother and father all the time. "Ok, I have my first date with Kikyo tonight since being back in japan"

Kagomeplace a piece of popcorn in her mouth "I'll take it to him"

Inuyashalooked at her with raised eyebrow "Are you sure, you know how its gunna be like"

"Yeah I know"

She had grown up with Inuyasha and his said older brother. Where most girls thought Sesshomaru hot, sex and a 100% bachelor, she thought of him as, well, Inuyasha older brother.

Tho it had been 5 years since she had seen him. Kagome had been sent to America 5 years ago to finish her studies, she remembered it like yesterday. Her mother had saved up well to send her to America. Inuyasha's father had told her mom he would love to pay half, but Kagome's mom wanted to do this on her own. She sent Kagome with only a thousand dollarsand told her she would have to get a job. But the day she went to the airport, with everyone in tow, Inuyasha's dad have given her a credit card and told her he would be VERY hurt if she did not use it.

At first she only used it here and there to buy a soda or snack. There was one time were she had a lot of test and spent most of her time at home, so she didn't use the card. Inuyasha had called and ask if she was ok because she had not used the card and his dad was worried. It was hard leaving her friends to go to America, Miroku a flirt of a guy and Sango a strong willed girl stayed in Japan where as Kagome went to America and Inuyasha traveled. So in all they had all been split up. The first thing Kagome did when she went to America was set up her laptop and web cam, that's how they all stayed in touch, that and cell phones.

Kagome got in her car, which Inuyasha's dad have given her when she came back 'home'

Even tho it was used, she felt uneasy about taking it. It was a nice red Mercedes, only 1 years old. At least it was not brand new, and not a jag, she would have killed him. She turned the key and the car hummed with power, she was then off to drop of the documents. As she drove she remember the time in class were 2 girls were gushing over the man on the cover of a magazine, said man was Sesshomaru. She heard them talking,

"I bet he has a sex voice"

Kagomecould not help but laugh and both girls turned to her "What so funny" they snapped

"Ladies you would be lucky to hear the man speak" Kagome had told him, knowing well that Sesshomaru spoke little words, and less still to 'normal women'

"Yeah and how would you know" One snapped with a 'I'mall that' to her voice "Cause I grew up with him"

Of course they did not believe her, so she took the girls laptop and typed in her code and there on her page was a pic of him, it was a pic of everyone, it was the day she left. Inuyasha's dad had taken everyone to see her off, even Sesshomaru, he stood in the back by the car. "Its photo shopped" So she showed the another pic, this one was of Miroku pulling Inuyasha pants down, revealing Inuyasha's crawfish boxers, Sesshomaru was in the back ground, looking over papers.

They believe her after that.

So it had been 5 years since she had seen him, She had just returned from America a few weeks ago. She wondered if he would remember her, yeah he would, even tho he was uncaring she knew he would remember her. Kagome pulled up to the restaurantand a man in black with white gloves opened the door for her "Leave the car here I should not be long"

"Yes mam"

Kagome got out of the car, it was a nice place and she was kinda under dressed. At least she was wearing a dress and not jeans. She wore a pale pink dress with a brown and gold design with a pair of brown and gold strapped sandals, and her hair was down. A man opened the door and she walked in to the dark place. Kagome began to walk in but was stopped by a woman at a desk. She was pretty and had short silky blond hair "Do you have a reservation miss?"

"Um no I-

"Then I'm afraid you cant go in"

"No, im here to drop this off with Sesshomaru"

She didn't have to say his whole name, everyone knew who he was. A playboy millionaire demon. The girl looked Kagome up and down "I will take it to him"

"No, that's ok its my duty" Kagome didn't like this girl.

"I'mafraid he is with...people"

"He knows I'm coming" Well he didn't know she was coming, just that the document was coming. "Very well, wait here I will let him know"

Kagome rolled her eyes.


	2. Crazy Start

"Im sorry to bug you sir while you are eating, but there is some....woman here to see you"

Woman? That did not help him much, women were always coming to see him "What kind of woman" He was annoyed with her "I can get rid of her, she said she had a document"

Sesshomaru eyebrow rose, was Inuyasha not supposed to bring it to him? Perhaps it was that woman friends of his, what was her name Sango "Her hair, what color is it"

"Black"

Perhaps it was this Sango girl "Long or short"

"Mid"

Mid? No he remembered her having long hair, so who was it that was sent "Send her"

The woman left and the few men around the table looked at Sesshomaru, but the silence was stirred when he heard her voice "Thank you I got it from here" He could tell Kagome was annoyed by the woman. Sesshomaru stood, he knew this girl, no not girl, woman. "That will be all thank you" He cut short the woman, and she left. Kagome turned to look at him, he was tall "Sesshomaru" She said with a smile.

"Kagome, hold crap is that you!" Sesshomaru didn't have time to respond before the wolf jumped out of his seat and over to Kagome. "Kouga, nice to see you" They hugged

"Hey join us for lunch!"

"No, I don't want to impose, I just came to bring Sesshomaru this" She held out the document to Sesshomaru. "Where is my brother"

"He had a date...with Kikyo"

"Leave it to the half breed to thow off his duty"

"Its ok, I didn't mind bringing it" Kagome said, kouga still beside her. It had been 5 year since he or Kougaand even seen her "Have lunch with us if you will" He said flat as he looked at the document in hand. "I better-

"Come on Kagome, sit" Kouga took her by the hand and sat her down, she now sat in between him and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru being at the head of the table. Kagome had a lite salad and water and kept quite as the men did their work. She paid some what attention to what they were doing, because she would soon be workingwith them, she didn't know what she would be doing, as his father had just hired her, and even tho he was going to be paying her he told her to keep the credit card.

They had all finished and most of the men left, Kouga's cell phone rang and it was his girlfriend, he gave Kagome a hug and left himself. The rest went for the door, Sesshomaru and her being last and him being in front of her. As soon as they stepped outside, flashes from cameras were going off and a crowd of people formed. Kagome placed her arm in front of her, she knew it would be like this, but it had gotten worst in his older age of 24 it seemed. "Come Kagome"

Kagome heard his voice and she looked at him, he had his hand out. She took his hand and he drug her to the limo, he let her in first and the shut the door, the black windows keeping everyone out and they drove away. "Crap, my car"

"I will send for it"

"Thanks"

They sat in silence a bit more, she was ok with it, she knew he was less talk and more work kinda of person. "Your back" He didn't ask but stated "Yeah, so I am" Kagome sat with her legs out, crossed at the ankles "Will you be leaving again?"

"No, I'm hear to stay"

"I presume my father has hired you"

Kagome looked at him, he was looking ahead "Yeah, he did, but I don't know what I will be doing"

"Hn"

They pulled up to the drive and he got out and held the door open for her. "Thanks"

"Kagome, Sesshomaru" It was Sesshomaru's father "Hello father"

"Hi" Kagomesaid with a smile "Meeting go well?"

"Indeed"

"Come lets go into the house" His father held his hand, for Kagome to pass.

Kagome followed the men, her car had yet to arrive. Kagome sat in the living room and a maid had poured her some tea. The men stood at the fireplace "So how did you two end up in the same car?"

"It would seem the half breed cared not for his duty"

Kagome placed the tea down "He just had a date..I didn't mind going"

"It was unwise to send you"

She gave Sesshomaru a confused look "He is only speaking of your safety, the paparazzi are horrible, and if a woman is around it isworst" His father spoke "Oh, sorry" Kagome whispered.

"Where you hurt?" His father asked her, "No"

"That is how she ended up in my car, she would not have been able to reach her car, either the half breed brings it to me or someone else"

"Calm down my son, I will take care of it"

"See that you do" With that he was gone "Well, it was nice seeing him again"

Toga laughed.

---

The next day Kagome woke up to Inuyasha cursing, it would seem he found his way inside her apartment. Kagome got up and went into her living room "Inuyasha what are doing here"

"Look at this crap"

Inuyasha threw down the paper, there she was in on the cover with Sesshomaru. Someone had taken a pic of them when Sesshomaru had grabbed her hand. Over the pic it said "Whats This?"

Kagome sighed "Your brother is going to be mad"

"No he is not, he don't care, I'm mad look at what it says"

Kagome opened up the mag and read inside. It stated, her being a long time friend of the family and that she came from a poor home and that she was believe to be Lord Inuyasha lover not Lord Sesshomaru's lover, but the pics they had of her and Inuyasha were ones of them when they were young, way to young to be lovers. Kagome rolled her eyes and threw the mag into the garbage.

"Oh by the way, my dad wants you to move in"

"WHAT...no, no way" Kagome said turning to him and waving her hands back and forth.

"What he said"

"Not going to happen, you think the mag is bad now, I can just see what they would say if I did that!"

"That's the reason he wants you to move in, in fact that is the reason I am here"

"Hu?"

"Kagome they are all over the ground out there" He said walking up to her window. She lived on the 4th floor. Kagome looked out of the window and saw them all with their camera's ready "Errr, crap"

"Yep"

"Fine, whatever" Kagome crossed her arms, giving him a pout look,

She knew it was no use in fighting, plus that castle of a house was big enough to fit 50 family's, her small person would be nothing. "Uh Inuyasha, how are we gunna get out of here?"

"Helicopter"

"WHAT!"

This day was starting off to crazy.


	3. The Date Made

As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome arrived Toga was standing at the front door waiting. Kagome got out of the helicopter with a box in hand and gave the man standing there with a big smile, a flat look. He was a sneaky old man.

"Ah come Kagome, I have a room all set up for you"

Inuyasha jumped out of the helicopter holding two other boxes "Better give her two room as much junk as she has"

Kagome turned her flat look from his father to him. This was not her day.

Inuyasha's dad directed Kagome to her room, it happen to be her favorite room. It was bright with big windows and tall doors. She smiled, but soon her smiled faded when she heard a door slam. She then remember that her favorite room was all to near that of Inuyasha's angry older brother. Both Kagome and Inuyasha poked their heads out of the door to her new room to see Sesshomaru leaving his room, he tossed his cell phone at the wall and then took off his tie. He walked right by them, not even giving them a glance.

"Something stuck up his butt again"

"Inuyasha be nice"

"Psh"

They closed the door and Inuyasha help Kagome unpack.

----

A giant door was swung open, scarring the woman who was holding a tea tray.

"Mad are we Sesshomaru?" His father asked not looking up from his desk.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman, who soon left the tea tray and hurried out of the room.

Toga looked up from his desk to see his eldest son standing there with his arms crossed, even tho he showed nothing on his face, he was pissed.

"Women trouble?" Toga asked,

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "They are a bother and not worth my time" He stated,

"Hm...and what about your date for the ball?"

Sesshomaru looked away, yep his father hit a nerve.

"I see, so you have no date?"

"The wench canceled"

"Its not like your were dating her.....or anyone for that matter" His father stating the last bit under his breath. Sesshomaru didn't care about the woman, but what woman in there right mine would cancel on him, not want to be seen at his side, what woman on earth did not wish to be with him?

Kagome poked her head in, she didn't know that Sesshomaru was speaking to his father.

Sesshomaru looked at her and then answer his own question, what woman would care less...her, but she was the only one. "Oh sorry" She was about to back out "Kagome" Toga said her name, stopping her from leaving. Kagome came in and shut the door "Yes?"

"Are you going to the ball?"

"Uh yeah, Iunyasha said me, Miroku and Sango were to go"

"Yes, yes and who will you be going with?"

Kagome blushed "Uh-

"Great, you will go with Sesshomaru"

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other. "Um, ok" Kagome said slowly, unsure.

"It would seem the woman who was supposed to go with him had important matter to attend to, therefor you shall go with him, seeing as how you have no date, and he needs a date"

Kagome blinked, she didn't mind, but could he not find another date?

"Do you have a dress" Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru spoke "Oh, um no...me and Sango were going to go today to shop"

"Purple, and elagent, nothing cheap"

He then pulled out a card and handed it to her, then walked out the door. Kagome stood there, card in hand, shocked a bit. Toga smiled "Something wrong Kagome"

Kagome looked at him "No"

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha yelled "You better go" Toga said going back to the work at his desk. Kagome left and found Inuyasha, he came to in from her that Sango and Kikyo were waiting for her in the limo, it was time to go shopping.

---

The driver soon pulled up to a huge store, all white with big windows. Outside the reporters were swarming, it would seem a lot of the women who would be at this ball were there to get there dresses. Sango got out first and covered her eyes, the flashed were bright. Kikyo got out next, it would seem nothing bothered her, she just walked into the store.

"Come on Kagome" Sango called, Kagome got out and her and Sango locked arms and ran inside. The girls looked around a bit, Kikyo having a woman place a few dresses in a room for her. Sango also had a few dress picked out "Kagome have you found any you like?" Sango asked.

Kagome came up holding up a few dresses, all purple. "Like purple do we?" Kikyo asked,

"Um, I guess, Sesshomaru told me to wear purple"

Sango rose a eye brow "Sesshomaru?"

"Why would Sesshomaru tell you what to wear?" Kikyo asked,

"I, um...well his date canceled and I didn't have a date, so Toga thought it be a good idea if we went together"

Both woman stood there shocked.

"Ladies are we ready to try the dresses on?"

Sango and Kikyo went in first, Kagome stayed out. Sango came out in a black dress, it was cute and her. Kagome smiled "Pretty Sango"

Sango was not picky. It was a long black dress, form fitting, strait and strapless.

"Yeah I think I will take his one"

"You have not even tried the others" Kagome pointed out "Kagome you know I hate dress shopping. Just then Kikyo came out with a sexy long red dress, half shoulder, it was a mermaid dress, tight all the way down in till it came to the bottom, were it flared "This will do" Kikyo said smoothing the dress out.

"I'll say" Sango stated. The girls took off the dresses and a woman took them the have the wrapped. Now it was Kagome's turn. Sango and Kikyo were now waiting.

Kagome tried many on, she liked them all, Kikyo stuck her nose up to some. Kagome was about to go with the last one when a old woman came up to her with a silk purple dress "Take that off, it will not due!" The old woman said, shocked Kagome and Sango.

"Iv been saving this one, its one of a kinda...I think its you dear" She then handed it to Kagome "Now go on, try it on"

Kagome did as she was told and when she came out the whole store went quite. "What...to much"

"To perfect" Sango stated. The old woman came up to Kagome and turned her so she could see in the mirror. Kagome could not believe it, it was, prefect. Purple and silk, halter top and held her boobs up. It was almost backless, it left her back bear almost to her butt. The dress showed off her curves and had a beautiful train on it. "You, you don't think its to much?"

"No no, I insist you buy this one"

Kagome looked at the price and wanted to die "Sesshomaru would kill me!" Kagome said socked at the price "Hmm, he has already call, told me that no price is to high" The old woman said with a wink "I don't think he knows the price!" Kagome said looking wide eyed at the woman "Oh but he does, I told him about the dress before you, my dear, showed up"

Kagome could not believe Sesshomaru was about to buy her a dress worth $50,000. It was for one freaken night! "He must like you dear"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts "Hu..oh no...-

"Take the dress off dear I will have it sent" The old woman said pushing Kagome into the dressing room. One thing Kagome knew, was that when she got home...she was going to kill Sesshomaru....50,000 dollars for a dress.


	4. Demon Ears

The girls went out to dinner after buying their dresses. The whole time Kagome fumed over how much the dress cost.

"Why do you care" Kikyo asked bored with the whole thing,

"Cause thats a lot of money!" She didn't know why, but she felt bad about it,

"But Kagome Sesshomaru knew how much it was" Sango pointed out,

Kagome laid her head on the table were they were sitting at "Yeah, and I'm going to stick out"

"I do believe that is the point" Kikyo said taking a sip of her water,

"I'm still going to yell at him, I could have picked out my own dress"

"Do not complain, you did not have to buy it" Kikyo then said looking at Kagome,

"Yeah Kagome, you would have spent 3,000 dollars at least anyway" Sango said trying to be helpful,

"She would have complained about that as well" Kikyo said rolling her eyes. Kikyo paid 10,000 dollars for her dress and Sango paid 5,000 for hers, all the dresses at that shop were high.

---------------

"Sesshomaru!!!" Kagome had not stepped 2 feet in the door when she yelled for him,

"God Kagome, demons remember" Inuyasha said as he walked by her with his finger in his ear.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to your brother"

Inuyasha was walking into the kitchen "He's in his room" He said as he disappeared into said kitchen. Kagome ran up the stairs to Sesshomaru's room, and without thinking or knocking opened his door.

"I need to talk to you mister!" She said, one hand on her hip and one finger pointed at him. Sesshoamru stood in only a towel, he blinked at her. "Very well woman"

Kagome turned very red and turned her back to him "Uh, sorry"

The with a blink she was out the door and shut it. Kagome leaned against the door and let her breath out, that was too much skin for her. A few moments later the door opened and she fell back into the floor.

"Ow!"

Kagome looked up at the demon man who was now standing over her "You wished to speak to me?"

"You could have caught me you know" Kagome said while getting herself off the floor And yes I need to talk to you"

"About what woman, I have no time for a mere conversation"

"Its about the dress"

"It did not fit?"

"Grrr, YES IT FIT!" How dare he,

"The woman, what is the problem?"

"The problem mister" She started poking him in the chest, he was now dressed "Is that it cost way to much and I'm going to stick out!"

"I am aware of the cost"

She blinked at him "Yeah but everyone is going to be staring at me!"

Sesshomaru shut his door and began to walk away from her "People we be staring at the dress, not you"

He was gone,

"Jerk!" She yelled down the stairs,

"KAGOME, EARS!" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome spun on her hill and went to her room, she needed a loooooooong hot bath and a good nights sleep.

----------------------

After her bath Kagome put on a pair of silk red sleep pants with a matching red silk tank top. She went to put up her dirty clothes when she noticed she still had Sesshomaru's card.

"Better give it back" She said to herself,

Kagome left her room and went back to his, she was about to knock when she remember he was out. "Guess I'll leave it on his desk"

Kagome opened the door and looked around. After spotting his desk she walked to it and placed the card down.

"Woman, I was not aware that you had taken a liking to my room"

Kagome jumped and looked at the door,

"Sesshomaru, you scared me"

"Indeed" He said not taking his eyes off her,

"I was just leaving your card on your desk"

Sesshomaru walked in the door and up to her, he glance at the card before picking it up. Sesshomaru held the card between 2 fingers in front of her face,

"You should keep it"

She blinked "Uh, why?"

"To do whatever it is you women do to get ready"

Kagome rose a eyebrow,

"Do you not require for you hair and makeup to be done?" He asked growing bored,

"Oh, I was just going to get ready with Kikyo and Sango"

"Yes, I am aware of that, I am also aware that they are having that done, Miroku informed me of that fact"

Kagome looked at him and then at the card "You paid for the dress, I can pay for my hair and make up" Kagome was becoming nervous around him. She walk around him and he turned to watch her "Kagome"

Kagome stopped, he never said her name, it was odd. Kagome turned and looked at him,

"Nevermind" He said, Kagome slowly turned back around and left his room, shutting the door softly. Kagome went back to her room and shut the door, she then noticed that she had been holding her breath and all because he had said her name.


	5. Start Of A Long Day

She found that she could not sleep that night. Why? Why could she not sleep. The reason was there deep in her mind, but unknowing to her. The reason she told herself was because of the up and coming day, she would be one busy girl. Kagome rolled on her side and shut her eyes, she would sleep even if her body and mind refused to.

Morning came and she felt like crap, yeah her body and mind really refused to sleep. Her door swung open and there was Inuyasha with a sandwich in hand "You going to get up or what?" He asked with his mouth full. Kagome so wanted to roller her eyes and dive her head back into a pillow, tho she didnt know why, she could not sleep.

"Yeah yeah" Kagome got out of bed,

"Wow nice pjs Kagome" Inuyasha said with a smirk, being funny.

"OUT!" Kagome yelled as she hurried and slammed the door in his face,

"KAGOME EARS!!!!"

Kagome took in a deep breath and went to her bathroom to get ready for a day of, well getting ready.

-----

She came downstairs slow and un-wanting "Ugh why me" She didn't know why she was saying that, it just came out. Everyone one was in the kitcken up and ready. "Good morning Kagome" Sango said with a smile,

"Good morning Sango"

"You look like hell" Kiko stated to which she got no response.

Kagome sat on a bar stool not really wanting to eat. Soon she found a coffee cup sat down infront of her, only thing was it was empty. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru, he gave her a quick glance and the left the room. Did no one but her finf that odd?

"Kagome, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head "Hu, yes Sango?"

"You ready to go to the spa?"

"Sure, I guess, but why did no one tell me we were doing that?"

"It would be because we didn't know till last night" Kikyo stated getting up. Sango and Kagome then stood "Yeah, Miroku and Inuyasha surprised us with a trip to the spa today" Sango added as the girls left out of the house. Both Miroku and Inuyasha felt smug. Kagome never really felt left out, or alone but all the sudden with her friends gushing about tonight and how romantic it was going to be, she started to feel left out and alone. Going with Sesshomaru was going to be anything but...romantic, the word romantic and Sesshomaru did not go together nor would she place the two words together, she never thought of him that way.

-----------

They arrived at the large spa and what was waiting for them? A crowed of news people with their cameras. Kikyo didn't mind, she placed her dark shades on and left the limo. Kagome and Sango got out together and made a run for it, where as Kikyo walked.

Once inside Kagome and Sango were shocked, the place was crazy nice, of course it was nothing new to Kikyo.

"Welcome ladies!" A old woman sad rushing up to the girls "May I have your names so that I may look up your appointment?"

"Yes" Kikyo stated "Kikyo, Sango and Kagome" She answered for them all,

"Oh um I don't have a appointment" Kagome said quick,

"Oh, but your name is in the book miss"

Kagome rose a eyebrow "It is?"

"Yes for a full treatment, 5 star" The old woman said

"But I didn't make a appointment" Kagome then looked at Sango,

"I didn't do it, maybe it was Inuyasha"

Kagome looked back at the woman,

"No, no Inuyasha, but a mister Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru" Kagome spoke quite,

"That was nice of him" Sango stated,

"Do no complain Kagome" Kikyo said as she rolled her eyes,

"Yeah but I told him I would pay for it"

"Just be thankful" Kikyo stated "What do we have?" Kikyo then asked the woman,

"Ah yes you two have a medium treatment, very nice"

Kikyo seemed to be a bit mad but Sango was more than happy then that.

"Hey wait a minute, why did I get a 5 star?" Kagome was not sure how to take that, was it him trying to bother her?

"Because you need it" Kikyo said in a smart tone, a insult to Kagome, but before Kagome could say anything Kikyo was walking away.

-------

Sango and Kagome followed,

"We shall start you ladies with a bath, this way please"

While they would all be in the same room, Sango and Kikyo would be in a plan warm bath, Kagome would be in a bath with jets and fine oils and soap. Kagome felt like a idiot. She was liking it and all, but she felt like a idiot. It was going to be a long day.

--------------

Im sooooo sorry about the long wait, its just been crazy for me guys and im about 5 weeks away now from having my baby. Its been awhile since I wrote so I hope im not to out of my element and I hope u liked this chap.


	6. His Way Or Hers?

She felt stupid. She stood watching the 2 women fill a big tube with bubbles and great smelling oils. After the tub was full the jets were put on and Kagome was undressed. She would have been shy about this, but as a girl she was often bathed like this, plus kikyo and Sango were in the same room and were also being undressed. Kagome slowly got into the hot bath, she sighed as she sat all the way down into the water.

"How is it Kagome?" Sango asked

Kagome placed her face on her hands and sighed again "Fine" She felt like a idiot. Kikyo rolled her eyes and requested a book to read.

After being bathed the girls were powered and placed in robes. Next the girls had there feet done, but Kagome not only got her feet done she got a whole body massage. Lucky for her she was alone while getting this done, so she did not feel as stupid, she let herself enjoy it. While Kagome was having a massage Kikyo and Sango were having their finger nails done.

"I will have clear paint if you please" Kikyo stated uncaring of the girl rubbing her hands.

"And for you miss?" Another girl asked Sango "I will do french tip please"

Kagome would have her nails done to, and tho she would ask for just a french tip she would get sliver glitter added, at the request of Sesshomaru, after all everything has to be over the top with him. Kagome met back up with Kikyo and Sango as they were getting ready to get their hair done. Sango of course pick a simple bun, with one stray curl by her left eye. Kikyo would leave her hair down and strait, silky and smooth of course. Kagome sat down and before she could even tell the girl what she wanted, the girl started doing stuff to her hair.

"Um, I have not told you want I wanted yet" Kagome pointed out. The girl stopped and looked at Kagome through the mirror,

"I'm sorry miss, I was told to do you hair down with curls"

"By who?" Kagome asked, perhaps it had been a mistake,

"Madam told me to do it" Just then the owner, known there as'madam' walked up, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh um, I think she just got mixed up, I have not told her how I wanted to do my hair"

"Yes I know, Lord Sesshomaru had a request of your hair"

Both Kikyo and Sango looked to Kagome, they just knew she was about to say something, and they were right.

"So let me get this strait...Its not how I wanted it, but how he wants it?" Kagome asked looking at the old woman who owned the place.

"Im sorry, we can do it the way you like, but I assume you will take full responsibility if he is up happy, after all he did pay for it"

"Grrr yeah but I didn't ask him to" Kagome said under her breath "No, its fine" Kagome told the older woman, she then looked at the girl who was to do her hair "Do it like you were told I guess, no reason to make sir over the top mad"

Kagome sat back in the chair, closed her eyes and let the girl do as she was told.

It had been a long day of pampering, something that was supposed to be relaxing, but Kagome could not wait for it to be over.  
She may have enjoyed it more if she had been the one to pick out everything. After hair was makeup and she did not even say a word, she was sure he had told them what he wanted her to look like. "Jerk" Kagome said under her breath as she watched a woman put makeup on her face.

She had to admit she looked good. Her hair was left down and big beautiful curl at the bottom. Her makeup was flawless and the Bohemian shades were great on her face with her dark hair. It was a dramatic natural look. Now all that was left was to get dressed and have the men pick them up.

The girls were ushered up stairs of the spa, where there dresses were awaiting. The quickly got dressed and one by one came out.  
Sango looked nice, elegant and her dress allowed her to breath and move easy. Kikyo was eye catching with her bright dress and her Hollywood hair and makeup. The it was Kagome's turn. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She looked, grown, she was grown, but as she looked at herself, she realised her age. She did admit that she looked beautiful, and it made her sad.  
Sad because she was all dolled up, looking beautiful and feeling beautiful all for a guy she had no relationship with. She was only a tool, helping. She didn't mind heplping, after all she had known Sesshomaru all her life. She just wished she had a real date, with a real guy, who wanted her to be there to be with them, not for show. Kagome sighed, shrugged her shoulders and walked out.

The woman of the spa smiled and were happy with their work. "You look great Kagome" Sango pointed out walking up to her friend.

"Yes, you do clean up nice" Kikyo stated really uncaring. "Thanks" Kagome replied to both.

"Girl, If you please, then men await you" the spa owner spoke, ushering them to the stairs.

Sango was the first to walk down. She smiled big to see her Miroku standing at the bottom his her all black suit, he to had a big grin on his face. Next Kikyo walked down, she had not smile, but she did have her eyes set on Inuyasha. He to was also in a black suit, but her wore not tie, he hated ties. Inuyasha and Miroku took their ladies and began to walk out to the limos.

"Miroku were is Sesshomaru?" Sango whispered

"I do not know, he was not in our limo"

Sango looked back as Kagome stood at the top of the stairs, she kinda felt bad for Kagome, even though Kagome made no move to even find a date.

Kagome was not surprised that Sesshomaru was not waiting for her, why would he be? She walked herself down the stairs and out the door. She was about to get into the limo with her friends when the driver of the limo behind theirs called her name.

"Miss Kagome, you will be in this Limo"

"Oh"

Kagome looked at Sango "Guess I'll see you there"

"Ok"

Kagome made her way to the other Limo, she was sad that it was empty, why did she have to ride alone? There was a bottle of wine and box on the seat. The box had a note "Wear this"

She knew it was from Sesshomaru. She opened the box to find a beautiful diamond cut omega, It was breath taking. Kagome placed her hand at her neck, felling the necklace she was already wearing. How ironic, he had given her the one she was already wearing. The day she had left for America everyone had given her a gift, even Sesshomaru. She knew his father had made him buy her something, it was not of his own doing. But he had picked it out. It was small white gold chain with a beautiful blue moon shaped sapphire. She had a feeling the one in the box was not for her to keep, nor would she. Kagome shut the box, she refused to wear it, it was not hers, plus, she had never taken the one she now wore off. He had his was with everything else, she would have her way with this.


	7. Something For You

She sat alone in the back of the limo, she sighed a few times, she was ready to get there and ready to get back to her friends. Kagome watched as the limo in front of her kept going straight, she then noticed her limo turning. "Um sir, where are we going?"

"You are to be taken in the back way"

Kagome sat back and waited. The limo drove around and then pulled up to a big door, it opened and the limo drove in and down. They were now under the building. The limo parked and the driver got out and opened the door for Kagome and gave her his hand. Kagome stepped out using his help.

"Miss do not forget the box"

Kagome looked back at the stupid little box, she removed it, she didn't want to be blamed for losing the darn thing.

"Kagome my dear you look smashing!"

Kagome smile and looked at who was talking to her. "Hi pops" As she often called him. Sesshomaru's father loved it when she called him that.

"Come, I shall take you to Sesshomaru"

"Oh ok"

Kagome locked arms with the tall demon with his pony tail set high on his head. He was a dashing man and Kagome had to admit when she was younger she had once had a small but innocent crush on him, or course she grew out of it. He looked down at Kagome as they walked and noticed she was not wearing the necklace Sesshomaru had sent for her to wear, he smirked.

They walked down a long hall way and then to a door, "He is in here, he had a few papers to take care of"

Kagome smiled and let him open the door for her. The door opened and every man in the small room looked up at her. Well every man but Sesshomaru, he was still looking down at the paper and talking. Kagome held her hands down and in front of her,  
she was also holding the box. Sesshomaru soon looked up and his words left his mouth. Kagomes eyes met his,

"Your are dismissed" Sesshoamru said to the men. The men gathered their things and headed for the door. Kagome moved to the side and every man that passed her bowed. The door soon shut and she found herself alone with a tall demon, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked up to her and looked down at her small form. "The color suits you"

Kagome looked down "Oh, um, thanks"

Sesshomaru turned and walked back to his papers, his back now to her. He began to place the papers away. "You are not wearing the necklace I sent"

"No, I have it right here"

"Something wrong with it?" He asked in a bored tone,

"No"

"The why woman do you not wear it" He asked still not looking at her. Kagome placed her hand at her neck "I already have a necklace,  
my own"

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at were her hand rested. It was the necklace he had given her, he had never noticed her wearing it. "Iv kinda never taken it off, I think Id feel weird with out it"

He was still staring at it, the moon necklace. He then knew why he had picked out the omega, he knew there was a reason he was drawn to the omega. "You can still wear it"

"Hu?" Kagome was confused,

"The jewel will slide onto the omega"

Sesshomaru looked away from her again.

"That's nice and all Sesshomaru, but Id still rather wear my own jewelry, Id feel weird wearing something borrowed, if for some reason I lost it Id feel bad"

Sesshomaru turned back to her and walked up to her. He held out his hand, she looked at him and then handed over the box.  
Sesshomaru opened the box, pulled out the necklace and then tossed the box.

"Turn"

"Sesshomaru" She said in a 'I don't want to' tone.

"Woman" He warned,

Kagome sighed and did as she was told, maybe he would just put on with hers, he, after all he said she could still wear it. But then Kagome felt her necklace loosen, he was taking it off. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned her around to face him, removed her necklace and she watched as he pulled off the moon, and watched as he slid the moon on to the omega. Sesshomaru placed her old chain in his pocket. "Sesshomaru what are doing?" She was getting a bit annoyed.

"Turn"

"What"

"I do not repeat myself"

Kagome once again turned, she didn't like this one bit, she crossed her arms like a mad put the necklace over her head and snapped it together. "Turn"

She was getting sick of this, but did as he said. The omega set right on her collar bone, it was bright and beautiful. Kagome placed her hand on the necklace "This is nice and all Sesshomaru, but I really still would rather wear my own"

But he paid her no mind, he turned from her and opened the door. "Come"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Remind me to never do favors again" She said to herself. Kagome walked behind him down the hall. Sesshomaru stopped before reaching the tall double doors, he looked back at Kagome who was once again touching the necklace. "Come"  
Sesshomaru held out his arm for her to lock with. Kagome dropped her hand and sighed "Fine"

She locked arms with him and they both looked at the large doors, Sesshomaru nodded for the man to open them. Right before the doors opened Sesshomaru spoke.

"The necklace is not borrowed"

Kagome looked up at him "What?" She said quick, the doors were now opened and he began to step forward,

"It is yours, not borrowed, stop fiddling with it" with those word he pulled her into the room.

"Sesshomaru" She now wanted to talk to him.

"Stop talking and smile" He demanded of her, now was not the time. Kagome blinked at him but then turned to everyone who was looking at the walking pair, she had not even noticed they were walking. Kagome gave a have smile and raised her hand to the necklace. Sesshomaru didn't move his head but his eyes found their way to her once again fiddling with the necklace.


	8. The Ball

They walked down arm in arm, it looked as if they were a king and queen, but alas this was no fairytale and Kagome was not singing to the blue birds. They passed important people, she smiled even thought she had no idea who half the people were. Kagome started looking around for her friends as they walked, but soon she was jerked and found herself face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Uh, what are you doing"

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand "I do believe it is called dancing, you do know how to dance correct"

Sort of "Yes I know how to dance, I didn't know you knew how"

The music started and off they went, he of course leading the way.

"I didn't know there would be dancing, or that you would want to dance" Kagome spoke, in fact, she was shocked, she also did not put the words 'dance' and 'sesshomaru' together.

"It was required"

Kagome rose a eye brow "Why?"

"It is a ball woman, and in my honor"

He spun her, but she was to busy talking to him to notice she was dancing, or to enjoy it for that matter.

"I still cant believe you spent 50,000 on a dress that I'm not going to wear again"

"Are you sure?"

"Hu?"

"How do you know you will not wear it again"

She gave him a flat look "Your just like your dad"

"No"

"Yes you are, you dad does the same thing"

"No my father likes to spoil you, I was just doing what was required"

"I could have got my own dress"

"It would not have been of my standards"

"Then you could have just said no to me being you date!"

He didn't say anything, the music stopped and Kagome backed away from him "Are you saying you dont like my taste, whats wrong with my taste?" She said,  
He stared at her, blank and not blinking. Kagome let out a sign of frustration and then left to find her friends, not like she expected to spend the whole night with him. Sesshomaru watch her go, her back bare to him, he had not noticed the back of her gown.

"Did you make her angry" Sesshomaru's father walked up to him,

"It would seem she is angry about the money I spent"

"Oh well, Kagome has always been that way"

"I told her it was a requirement"

His father looked at him "Wise my son" His father was being sarcastic of course.

* * *

"Kagome you looked great dancing"

"Hu?" Kagome looked to Miroku,

"You, Sesshomaru, dancing?" Inuyaha spoke,

"Oh, yeah"

"Something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked,

"I liked it better when he didn't talk" She said, then everyone laughed.

The night went on and her friends danced, they drank, and ate. Kagome sat alone as her friends danced to a slow song, she sighed, again wishing she was on a real date.

"Wish I was on a real date" She spoke to herself,

"I was unaware I was fake"

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing over her, she rolled her eyes "You know what I mean"

"Come"

Again she looked at him "What?"

"They wish to have a photo taken, and since you came with me-

Kagome put her hand up "No thank you, I dont want to wake up to see the headlines reading "Secret wedding!"'

"Very well" He then turned and walked away.

Kagome was not alone long "Kagome my girl"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's father "Hi pops"

"Are you not taking a photo with Sesshomaru?"

"No, I dont think I will"

"Something wrong?"

"No, not really, Sesshomaru is just being Sesshomaru"

His father laughed "I duno, he had been talking a little more the normal"

Kagome played with her necklace "Did he give you that?"

Kagome looked down "Yeah, even thought I told him not to"

"Hmm"

Kagome looked at him "What?"

"He trust you"

Kagome rose a eyebrow, what did this have to do with anything?

"You know Sesshomaru is not one to spend money on anyone, he didn't do it to make you mad"

Kagome thought about it for a moment, he was right, Sesshomaru didn't throw his money around "Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to it"

"He thinks of you as a friend, even if he never says it, and he trust you, and you grew up together, he knows you, sometimes it looks as if he is being mean, but with you I think its more of messing around, teasing if you will"

"Sessomaru does not tease" Kagome said and his dad laughed,

"But Kagome you are so fun to tease"

She was not amused,

"Go and have fun Kagome, Make him have fun, I know you can, be his date"

Kagome smiled, "Your a silly old man" Kagome stood "I guess I will go have a photo with him" And she began to walk away,

"Kagome"

Kagome stopped and looked back "Yes?"

"The necklace, he picked it out a long time ago"

She gave him a questioning look,

"I asked him why he bought it, it was right after you left and he told me that he liked it and that perhaps he would give it to his mate one day, I thought it was a bit odd,he never speaks of getting a mate, but then he told me that if you ever came back that he would give it to you, he thought it suited you, deep down I think he missed you a bit, as we all did"

Kagome felt bad, he was just trying to be nice in his own weird way, she had to find him and thank him for necklace.

* * *

She headed for the photo shoot area, she rounded the hall and stopped. Sesshomaru was standing, and a girl, with a bright yellow dress on,was standing with him, her arms around his neck.

"Sesshomaru dont be cold" The woman stated,

"Release me"

"But I came just for you" She backed away,

"You were replaced I have no need for you"

"You replaced me? with that, girl"

"She is a friend"

"Really, well were is she now?"

She was hiding.

"It matter not to be were she is"

"Oh?"

"I grow tired of your questions, the girl is no matter to me, a simple replacement, now move your in my way"

That was it, SURE she was just a replacement date, but he could have been a little nicer, and he didn't have to speak that way, she was supposed to be his friend and she was there for him as a favor, dress or not, that was uncalled for. Kagome came around the hall "Sesshomaru" Her voice was normal, both he and the girl turned.

He watched as she walked up "What do you want, cant you see we are talking?" The girl snapped,

"Oh this will only take a second and then you can have your way with him" Kagome said with a smile, she was nice, playing as if she didn't just hear what she had.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and tugged the necklace off "Here, I am going home with everyone else and wanted to give you this"

Sesshomaru looked down "Keep it" He told her,

"No"

"Woman"

Kagome turned to the girl "Here, you wear it" She then placed it in the girls hand "I think it should be his girlfriends any way"

She then turned and walked away, she never did hear the growl that came from him, nor did she seem him take the necklace from the girl.

Kagome walked right through the crowd and out the doors, Inuyasha and her friends along with Sesshomaru's father, all noticed this.

"Great what did he do now" Inuyasha wondered out loud, before walking to find his brother. Sesshomaru was walking back when he and Inuyasha met half way,

"What did you do, beisde be a jerk, cause I know she can handle you being a jerk"

Sesshomaru rose a eyebrow "Where is she" He said in a bored tone,

"She left, she just walked right out"

"I was told she would be leaving with you and your friends"

"Really, and you didn't smell the lie?"

Just then the girl in the yellow dress walked up,

"Oh, I get it now, you ditched her for that"

"I do not have to explain myself to you half breed"

"Nice, real nice" Inuaysha stated before turning around,

"I will be leaving , tell father"

"Tell him yourself, I'm not doing you ANY favors"

Soon Sesshomaru made his way through the crowd and exited the doors, the girl close behind him. Once he was outside he turn to her "Be gone from me at once"

"Why so cold Sesshomaru?"

He flexed his claws, showing his annoyance with her "Hmm, fine, go home to your little, friend" And with that she left. Sesshomaru quickly got into his limo and drove off, the woman had ruined his night, and by woman, he meant Kagome.


	9. The Necklace, The Mate?

Kagome sat in the limo, pissed as hell. Why is it every time she did something nice for someone it made her feel worst than better? When you do something nice for someone, normally you feel good about it, not her.

He insulted her, friends don't do that to each other.

She sat with her arms crossed, she was headed back to the house, the night was cut short and she could have cared less. She wanted the dress off, the shoes off, the makeup off, all of it, off.

The drive to the house was quick and like a princess on a movie she ran up the steps, into the house, up to her room and slammed the door.

"Stupid male demon's" Kami she hopped tomorrows newspaper would not be bad, but, she had a feeling it would be, that was her luck.

Kagome looked at herself one more time, she had not even got a photo of herself. She sighed and raised her arms and untied the halter, just as the knot came out her door came open.

Kagome had her back to the door, but as it came open she turned, she held up her dress at her breast, the tie now fallen and her shoulder bare.

Sesshomaru stood, there, pissed as hell. She left him there, at his own ball, how dare she! She was ungrateful and lucky that she was not dead.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing get out" She snapped,

But instead of getting out he walked to her turned her around and snatched up the halter and tied it, and rather tight.

"What are you doing, let go of me" She tried to push away from him, but he was not having it.

"Be still and silent woman"

He placed the necklace around he neck again,

"I don't want it Sesshomaru" She said, why was he insisting she wear it anyway?

"Come" he said pulling her by the arm, how dare she do this, he had to leave is own damn ball to drag her back.

"What, where?"

"We are going back"

"Like hell I am!" She pulled away from him, or tried.

He growled "Do not test me woman I am in no mood, I left my own ball to retrieve you"

"I didn't ask you to did I!" She yelled "Just let that bimbo be your date, damn" She could really careless,

"You are my date" He stated pulling her out the door and into the limo,

"No I am just a replacement" She said as she sat,

"Woman you knew very well that you were a replacement"

"Yeah! but you didn't have to say it like that, it's not like I wanted to be a replacement" She snapped then looked out the window. She was sick of being a replacement, she had been there and done that, with his brother no less.

Sesshomaru did not reply, what could he say? He looked out the window and they rode in silence.

Once back he held the door open, but she still sat there "I don't want to go back"

"I have a obligation to stay woman, it is not my fault you made of fool of yourself and ran out"

Kagome snapped her head back at him and glared,

"Kagome" He said soft but stern,

She hated it when he did that, say her name, he didn't say it often, in fact that was what, the second time?

Kagome looked at him, he waited. She saw a few men holding camera's, not doubt ready to take a photo, she sighed, she would never hear the end of it he she made him look bad. Kagome slid across the black leather seat and he held out his hand, slowly she took it and he helped her out. He still held her hand as he shut the door to the limo. Sesshomaru then looked at her, and she looked back,

'snap, snap snap"

Kagome shook her head and then looked at the men holding the camara's, she hated them.

Sesshomaru pulled her along and back inside. Kagome was thankful that the now bright ball room was dark, loud music was playing and everyone was dancing. A slow song came on and without her consent he pulled her to the floor,

His arm went around her waist and he pulled her close, he held his hand high and waited for her to take it. She blushed and slowly placed her hand in his. This was the closes she had ever been to him, it was, odd. Kagome knew he was a good looking man, no girl in her right mind would not think it, but she never saw him in that light, but now as she was pressed up against him, close, she could really see him.

He was looking at her, his eyes strong on her and she knew it, she was looking away, unable to look him in the eyes, he was so intimidating.

"Why do you not look at me miko"

She hated that to,

Kagome blushed as they moved slowly,

"I'm mad at you" Not like he would care,

Sesshomaru twirled her and then brought her close really fast and really hard, she could not help but look at him,

Now they were eye to eye, well not really, he was taller than her.

Kagome again looked away, this might have been nice had it been a real date.

"Why give me the necklace" She asked, she kinds felt bad, if it was meant for his mate, why give it to her?

"It seemed fitting"

She looked at him "I thought you got it for your mate"

"I do not have a mate"

"I know that, but I thought you got it for her, when you find her"

When he finds her,

"I have already found her miko"

"You have!" Kagome perked up "Tell me!" She gushed, "I want to be the first to know and since I am your one and only friend you should tell me first"

He rose an eyebrow "Now you are calling me a friend, as I recall I am nothing more than a jerk to you"

"Sesshomaru tell me please I wont tell anyone"

"Why does this interested you"

"Because it's you"

"You find me interesting?"

"Uh, you know what I mean, your you, your rich, smart, handsome and was deemed the most sexy man alive!" She blurted "Everyone is on pins and needle for the day that you announce your soon to be mate and wife"

"Even you?"

"Sure, even me"

"You find me handsome?"

She looked at him odd and blushed "Your not answering me" She avoided his question,

"That woman, is only for me to know at this point"

Another slow song came on and they kept dancing, they were into their conversation.

"Come on a hint"

"Very well" He thought for a moment,

"Is she here?" Kagome asked,

He thought for a moment, he wondered it that would be to much of a clue, he looked around and then back at her "Indeed"

Kagome smiled bright, she was so giddy, he didn't understand it "I was unaware that you were interested in my love life miko"

"Stop calling me that" She snapped as she looked around as he turned her,

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking" She was looking at all the girl in the room "I take it she does not know she's the lucky girl yet?"

He rose a eyebrow again "Lucky?" He had not foreseen her saying that,

"Oh yeah, your right unlucky"

He narrowed his eyes "Indeed you are correct, she does not know"

The music stopped and they stopped dancing, Kagome backed away "Sesshomaru, why did you give it to me then silly?"

"Because I wanted you to have it, why must you be so difficult?"

"But I feel bad, after you get married I' m not going to want to wear it"

"And why not?" He asked very confused by her,

"Because, in the back of my head I'm going to know you bought it for her but gave it to me"

"Are you jelouse?"

"What! no, nothing like that, I'll just fee bad for her, and I mean really, you're not the nicest person, or the most romantic, buying something for your mate before you even make her your mate is romantic, sweet, it's not meant for me Sesshomaru, it;s meant for her" She said sweetly,who knew he could be so sweet. Him romantic, he was not romantic, he didn't know if he should insulted or not.

Kagome placed her hands around her neck and took the necklace off "Besides I love the one you got me" She slid the moon slid off and placed the necklace in his clawed hand. Kagome smile "I'll go get my old chain" Kagome turned and walked off, leaving him to look at the necklace in his hand.

"Everything alright my son?"

"Fine" He snapped,

"She gave the necklace back?"

"She does not wish to wear it"

"Oh?"

"You told her it was for my mate"

"Yes, that is what you told me, is it not my son?"

Sesshomaru looked at his father hard before walking off,

"Why not give it to the girl who is to be your mate?" His father called after him,

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back "I tried" He then shoved the necklace in his pockets and walk off.

"Tried?" He father whispered, he didn't understand, then his lips parted and his heart raced, he understood, his eye wide with shock.


End file.
